


Cuffs and Cuddles

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [4]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Handcuffed Together, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and there was only one bed, another thrilling instalment of Percy Can't Cook, handcuffs but not the kinky way, if i dont get any comments i scream asmr, its ramsey he loves this high int low wis cop, percy cuddles subconsciously, ramsey in casual clothes not the dollar store juicebox, seriously i have so much work to do and i've spent hours on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Due to a mishap during a demonstration, Ramsey and Percy are handcuffed together.For a whole night.Bad food and bed-sharing ensues.this takes place before both of them get together, so think of it as a sort of prequel to my other fics in this series.
Relationships: Percival King / Ramsey Murdoch, Percy King / Ramsey Murdoch, Ramsey Murdoch / Percival King, Ramsey Murdoch/Percival King
Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591870
Comments: 23
Kudos: 154





	Cuffs and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is pre-relationship, whilst Ramsey is pining after this disaster woman.

Of all the things that could have happened, he was handcuffed to a cop.

Thankfully, they weren’t trapped in eraser cuffs, because that would make this situation even worse. Well not as bad as the first time but the point still stands.

So. Ramsey Murdoch was now trapped to the wrist of Detective King due to a small… mishap.

Somebody of some importance or something (he wasn’t paying that much attention) was showing them the new handcuff model, and what better way to test that then by using it on the two people watching the demonstration.

Yeah.

The keys didn’t work.

They couldn’t unlock the cuffs.

And they could only get bolt cutters tomorrow.

Which led to the situation that they were in now.

After a rather precarious drive home, both rodent and cop stumbled through the door of her house.

“Jeeze once we get out of these I’m punching that guy in the face” Ramsey groaned, as he was dragged through the house and into the kitchen by Percy.

“That would be assault and illegal”

“I’m already a criminal, Percy”

Percy didn’t reply, instead she had opened the fridge in search for something to eat for dinner.

“You don’t really have much food, do you?”

“Apologies, I haven’t been shopping in a while. Is leftover salad good?”

Ramsey took one look at the sad, floppy leaves and browned cucumbers and cringed.

“Nope absolutely not I’m cooking with whatever I can find”

* * *

After an actual decent meal (Ramsey is surprisingly a good cook, Percy is not.) it was time for bed.

Which proposed a problem.

“How are we going to do this?” He asked, trying to ignore his rising blush and the potential that they would have to share a bed.

“Obviously we are going to have to share the bed.” The bonde stated.

“Yeah but we’re still in day clothes.” He pointed out to her, her baby blue police uniform still present on her body. On a more thankful note it was the more casual one she wore when she was in the station all day, so no stiff shoulder pads. Even so, he didn’t want her to be sleeping in something uncomfortable. Lord knows how little sleep she gives herself anyways. He himself had been in a casual black jacket and red shirt, with some white trousers, which if sleeping in wasn’t _the_ worst.

“Hm. A challenging predicament indeed.” She frowned.

“How many copies of that uniform do you have Perce?”

“Definitely more than one, and even then I can just order a new one- why are you holding scissors”

Ramsey clicked the pair of scissors in his hands and pointed them at Percy’s sleeves. “I say you cut your shirt off so you don’t have to sleep in it. And then put on a shirt or something that is easy to put on.” He quickly added.

Percy paused. Then shrugged. “Go ahead”.

“Wait I was suggesting you do it so I don’t… you know”

“I don’t really mind if you see me without a top on. We are handcuffed together after all.”

He was trying not to make a ‘kinky’ joke out of anxiety.

“Okay then” he squeaked.

With somewhat surprising precision, he made a few artful cuts along the sleeve of the shirt, up unto the collar, where Percy successfully managed to unbutton it and as get into a one-sleeved, baby blue tank top (the other sleeve suffering from the same fate as the uniform). She also changed her pants to navy blue pyjama shorts, all the while Ramsey faced the wall.

“Okay you can turn back around now.” She deadpanned. The rat man froze.

She looked adorable. Seeing her in uniform was one thing, but this was a whole other level of cute.

“Ramsey?” she poked his cheek.

“Huh?” he snapped back into reality.

“Are you getting changed or?” she trailed off, expecting him to answer.

“Uh... oh yeah sure.” He paused. “What would I even get changed into.”

After another quick rummage in the drawers, Percy pulled out some sweatpants that were evidently too big for her. “Here. It was supposed to be a gift for my friend but I never got round to giving it to them”

Ramsey took the sweatpants off her with a quiet “thanks” and changed his trousers, whist she faced the wall. His jacket was rather soft, and his shirt was a simple tee, both of which functioned as nightclothes without the risk of being chopped up.

“So what now?”

“We get in bed” She gestured towards the single bed that was neatly tucked into the corner of the room.

“Just like that?”

“Is there any other way you want to go about it?”

Ramsey imagined her sleeping on the bed with one hand dangling over the side whilst he slept on the floor next to her.

“Yeah you’re right let’s get in bed”

* * *

It was a squeeze, but after some wriggling about they managed to get in s semi-comfortable position. Percy had her back pressed to the wall, and had curled up into Ramsey’s chest, somewhat sub-consciously snuggling into his soft jacket. Ramsey in turn had shaped his body to wrap around Percy. Both of their cuffed hands were on top of the duvet, to avoid the cold metal coming in contact with their bodies and waking them up. More for Percy’s sake, as a lot more of her skin was exposed compared to his multiple layers.

It was awkward, but it was also warm. Or more, Ramsey was warm. He was like a human radiator, compared to the usual chill that came with Percy.

He lay awake, partially due to the bundle of nerves that was this very intelligent, pretty and all-around attractive woman was currently snuggling into his chest, and partially because he didn’t want this moment to end.

Sure, the handcuffs sucked, but the cuddling was nice.

All he could hope for is that someway, somehow, this amazing person liked him back the way he liked her.

That way he was bound to get more snuggles.

For now though? This moment? This pause in the universe where everything was pure bliss?

He would enjoy every damn moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original ask by anon:  
> How about the obvious "they got handcuffed together" for percy and ramsey
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY THEY MAKE ME ALSO ITS JAnUARY AND YOU'RE LEGALLY REQUIRED TO COMMENT ON EVERY FIC YOU READ


End file.
